baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Basics Version 1.0
Version 0.0.0 is the first and earliest/oldest version for Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning's original Game Jam edition upon its first release. It was slightly shorter than recent following updates, with features that were yet to be implemented. Characters Baldi :Before update version 1.3: :* Baldi's speed would become infinitely quick when the player got 12 or more answers wrong after collecting over 4 notebooks, with the ruler-slapping sound glitching. Playtime :Before update version 1.1: :* As soon as she caught the protagonist, she would say "Jump rope ten times in a row. Once you do, I'll let you go! E-hee-hee-hee!" before jumping the rope began, making this minigame much longer. :* She would also say "5!" when the player jumped that fifth time, but it overlapped with her saying "Wow! That's great! Let's play again sometime soon...." :Before update version 1.3: :* Playtime lacked her own music until version 1.3. :* Without the Safety Scissors implemented, there was no way to cut Playtime's jump ropes. Principal of the Thing :Before update version 1.3: :* Principal of the Thing would send the player to detention for eating an Energy Flavored Zesty Bar near him. Unimplemented characters * V1.3: 1st Prize, Filename2 Locations Hallway :Before update version 1.3.2: :* There were less yellow doors around the halls. Principal's Office :Before update version 1.1: :* Inside the Principal's Office, instead of tables, there were some large globes which similarly blocked the player. :* Arts and Crafters' old description read: "Truly an incredible sock puppet. I've never seen one like it!" Outside Yards :Before update version 1.3: :* The background texture for the outside yards was completely different. Unimplemented locations * V1.3: Baldi's Office Items BSoda :Before update version 1.3: :* Lacked the sound for using the BSoda. :* BSoda had a bug where it couldn't push, making it sometimes useless for survival. Other items :Before update version 1.1: :* A few items originally had simple/generic names: :** Principal's Keys was originally simply called "Keys". :** The Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape was originally called "Tape". :* There were fewer Quarters and Energy Flavored Zesty Bars. :Before update version 1.3: Unimplemented items * V1.3: Alarm Clock, Safety Scissors, WD-NoSquee Mechanics Tape Player :Before update version 1.1: Turning the tape player from the noise phone on will play recordings of someone who knows what the characters do (excluding It's a Bully), explaining their mechanics, rather than a distorted noise. Unimplemented mechanics * V1.3: Zesty Machine Objects Posters :Before update version 1.2.2: :* There was no poster including the information about the noise phone. :Before update version 1.3: :* There was no poster mentioning about using the Safety Scissors. :Before update version 1.3.1: :* There was no poster mentioning about using the WD-NoSquee. School Rules :Before update version 1.3: :* Bullying was not prohibited but eating food in the halls (Energy-Flavored Zesty Bar) was. This meant that the Principal of the Thing would not send It's a Bully to detention when he was nearby. Unimplemented features * V1.3: Story Mode / Endless Mode menu. Navigation Category:Games